


Stuffed Secrets

by schrijver



Series: Darkest Darkness [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Dragons, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Light Angst, Magic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Protective Siblings, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijver/pseuds/schrijver
Summary: Lily finds about one teensy-weensy, but ever so crucial little, tiny detail about her parents' new relationship.OrIn which Lily doesn't know what to do, Zorro tries to make plans and Maleficent actually panics.





	Stuffed Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back? 
> 
> Thank you all for accompanying this series so far!
> 
> You see, I wrote this chapter like months ago, but I had to finish some things before I post it.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

_(Storybrooke - two months after the end of the Dark Fairy's curse)_

Lily had a problem.

Well, it was not exactly a _problem_ , but the situation itself was causing her headaches. Not because it was disturbing, dangerous or dark. But because it was so ridiculous that it really got on her nerves.

She just found out that her parents... _were going to have a_ _baby_.

Their _romance_ (for lack of better definition) was not exactly a surprise, per say, since they had a troubled past that was interrupted by forces beyond their will. If they wanted to be together again, Lily would say nothing because she had _nothing_ to do with their lives. Sure, Lily was the one to tell them to _stop being idiots and kiss already,_ but then again, they were driving her crazy. Either way, both were acting like adults now and if they wanted to have a quick _fuck_ in the middle of the afternoon or enjoy long nights of passionate lovemaking...it was still unorthodox to think about her parents that way as much it was traumatizing.

But a _baby_ was another matter altogether.

Lily couldn't help but wonder if they intended to make things _right_ , perhaps _official?_ Obviously, she didn't expect a Christening party on a Sunday morning. First, because it would be so ironic and, well, just wrong. Also, her mother hated casual clothing. Now, as to her father, she really couldn't guess. He was a man who followed traditions and although he was known to have a weakness in challenging what was considerate as _proper_ (as any vigilante would) he was very serious when it comes to his family...or that's what he let it show, when Lily impolitely walked away from him after during one of their training lessons.

But her parents always proved to be quite patient.

It happened a week ago, when her father thought that a day in which the wind was strong and the scent of the leafless pines was crisp in the air would be perfect for a training session—because _'training leads to control'_ —and so first the basics, then intensive practise. A sword could be as efficient in battle as magic and her mother was not very keen in teaching her any destruction spells just yet so of course Lily was never so eager to learn from her father. Maleficent was angry, at first, as she was informed that her man and child were training near her greenhouse when said place had one of its walls glasses hit by a flying sword that that had been repelled by a lesser ward.

Maleficent was outside her gardens, hands on her hips, glaring at them both, her man and their child, who could only apologise.

The sorceress sighed, asking what the hell had caused them to try destroying her greenhouse.

Diego only said, _"She needs to know how to defend herself!"_

While Maleficent couldn't argue with his reasoning, she worried, as any mother would, and so joined them in training sessions, not actually saying a word—as she was no expert in combat skills—but always keeping an eye to any possible incidents that could be prevented.

There were none, in the first sessions, and Lily had no shame in showing the pride of being able to learn so quickly. She had a lot of potential, a lot of power, and a lot of passion—she just needed discipline, and with her parents willing to taught her, there was no obstacle she couldn't overcome.

If her ribs weren't aching so painfully.

No one was to blame but herself. Her mother instructed her to summon a protection spell. Lily insisted she didn't need one—she got this.

Maleficent merely glanced at Diego, whose eyes shined in mirth and pride. He was so happy that his daughter had showed so much talent with a sword—there were times he would just talk about that. While the dragon sorceress found their interactions very endearing to watch, she would would not be keen to Diego's ways of teaching things, but she just knew Lily would only listen to her father's words if she was defeated.

 _"Come on!"_ Lily shouted, showing her impatience and irritation at being underestimated, unaware that her arrogance could be seen as a challenge, and a lesson to be taught.

In the end, she successfully blocked the first attacks quite easily. At 14, she had been the junior winner of NCAA Fencing Annual Championship—she was agile and perceptive, being able to predict the attacks of her enemies with precision.

The 'problem', so to speak, was that Diego saw her enthusiasm as an open door to challenges, and once he started attacking her while making very difficult movements, Lily couldn't stand a chance—and her body was violently thrown back. The noise of the breaking branches was loud and she fell flat on her face in the ground.

She turned on her back and groaned in anger.

 _"Fantástico!"_ She heard her father exclaim. _"You did very good."_

Diego helped her to stand on her feet, handing back her sword. Then, taking few steps away to have himself on a defensive position, he said loud and clear:

_"Again. But watch your feet."_

It was enough for the darkness to take over.

And she fell.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven freaking times.

Till... _"Damn it!"_

On the eight time, she stayed on her back, the wind hitting on her face heavily. But her blood was so hot that it was if the cold didn't exist.

 _"Don't project your past on your enemies."_ Maleficent was the one to give the advice. _"Unless you wish for a quick, no less painful death."_

Lily scoffed, _"...seriously?"_ Her voice was breathless, hard on her sarcasm.

 _"Vámonos, niña!"_ Diego threw the sword at her. It fell right beside her face.

Lily's eyes flashed shades of golden, and she groaned, shaking her head, _"No."_ She got up and walked past her father, ignoring his frown.

 _"Don't turn your back on me."_ He said in a soft warning, making her stop on her tracks. She tried to keep up her angry demeanour, but failed to avoid looking disappointed.

She gritted her teeth, closing her eyes. _"I can't—"_

_"You do. You're our daughter."_

Her mother's words were rewarded with a silence that lasted a few seconds and Lily could do little more than look at the dirty beneath her feet. She could only stand there, motionless, when her father, in disturbing tranquillity, approached her to push her hair back and wipe the dirty from the green jacket she was wearing.

Lily looked up at him in surprise.

_"I—"_

_"Go home and rest."_ Diego told her. _"The training is over for today."_

What?

_"But—"_

_"Lilith."_

A sigh.

_"...fine."_

Lily ended up returning for weakly training sessions. She quickly managed to improve her skills as she developed enchantments of not so creative names in Latin. Recalling her times as a _RPG_ lover, she enchanted her sword with a very basic fire spell.

Her father was amused (you read ' _proud as hell'_ ) at her initiatives. He didn't brought up their _incident_ at any moment, and Lily was grateful for that.

It was in times like these she didn't know what to make of him—of their relationship. Because it was just so good that she feared it wouldn't last. Lily hadn't expected her father to care so much about her—though she hoped for it. She found him hurt and lonely, no intentions of recovery or redemption. As a man of honour, he apologised for failing his family.

But there was nothing to forgive. He was a good man. Whatever happened wasn't his fault, no matter how much he insisted it was _._

Then, there was the matter of her mother.

He loved her madly. Had mourned her dead for over four years. He was never a dragon, and Maleficent took her time to wrap her mind around that. The _"I love you"_ confession was followed by a making out session on the couch that Lily ended up walking in.

She didn't dare looking at that couch again.

A week later, they were having lunch at Granny's like those stupid families Lily always dreamed to be part of _._

Things went as smoothly as possible and yet, her father remained as much of a mystery as the day she met him. He was as loving as her mother—hell, he even gave her a nickname—which _of course_ made her blush. But sure, it was not like he ever talked to anyone directly anyway: Regina was _‘La Reina'_ , Emma was _‘La Salvadora'_ , Zelena was _‘La Bruja'_ , Hook was _‘El Pirata'_ and Henry was _‘El Autor'._ August hadn't been properly introduced to him just yet as her friend (although Diego was well aware of their ever growing relationship because " _Lily, your father is not blind"_ ). The un-Charmings... _ugh_ , the punches he threw on David's face were enough warning. Maleficent herself was the only exception to those nicknames, but that was probably because he couldn't quite find her a proper one—‘ _dragon'_ would be too weird, ‘ _Mal'_ was too common and ‘ _Bethany'_ was out of question. There were however more passionate moments in which he would refer to her as ' _amor'_. When talking about her to other people, even in her presence, he would say 'my woman'. To Maleficent, he was _'Don'_ when talking to him, and _'my man'_ when talking about him. Whenever she called him by his _first name_ it usually held a warning tone, and one could tell if she was either annoyed at him or troubled about something to do with their family.

Lily sighed.

At first, it had been scaring to find out that _El Zorro_ was her father—she would never have expected her mother to fall for a hero. Later on, Lily realized she didn't need to know him enough to understand she was _just like him_ —and while Maleficent sought help on some kind of counsellor (in order to learn to forgive other and herself), Lily agreed her father needed someone to speak out his feelings (as odd this may look), and so she "volunteered" by agreeing into travelling with him for four weeks. Six bottles of bear, two boxes of pizza and chocolate ice cream later—her so called "treatment to heartbreaks"—Lily's conclusion was that her father was as broken as she had been her entire life, and she was relieved when he showed to be man enough to admit his mistakes. He sounded so genuine when he apologized that she ended hugging him.

When they returned, her mother showed up and the rest you might already conclude.

To say Lily believed right away her parents' romance would not result on tragedy was a lie. She _knew_ they were twin flames, she was the living proof of that, but it was reasonable that Lily feared something bad would happen (again). However, both were anything but foolish, so " _why worry_ " Lily had asked herself. Both had lived enough (and suffered enough) to know whatever they should or not do. Maleficent herself was a powerful being, not to mention a majestic dragon. Anyone would be crazy, if not stupid, to even think of messing up with her (again). Or to get her angry (again). Lily was proud to have such a strong woman as her mother, someone made of darkness, a villain willing to show more kindness and patience than any other hero in Storybrooke. Her benevolence was not a weakness so to speak, but she had been alone for so long, that to have someone holding her at night seemed like a good idea.

But what can she say—they are oddly cute together. And she surely still had that photo of them snuggled on the couch of the living room saved on her phone—and no one can blame her. Plus, she had an excuse to tease them about it, although she felt they wouldn't give a damn. Best chances were that her father would join her mockery.

She chuckled lightly. Her father was totally different from what she could ever have pictured. Her mother was far easier to deal with. She was surprisingly open—there was nothing that Lily had asked that the sorceress hadn't unreservedly told her. Lily knew of her past, of all the things she did, and what people had done against her—the reasons to follow the dark side. She was a villain and was proud of it. Lily admired her to endless standards.

 _Don Diego_ _de La Vega_ , on the other hand, although very didactic and soft-spoken, although he did greet his child with a kiss on the forehead, you pass that and find a terrible lack of social behaviour. Lily supposed it was because he had lived alone for so long, even though he was a nobleman.

Which is _why_ Lily devoted one day of her week to bonding with him. Her Friday nights belonged to game/food nights with him, in an ever again healing process.

Apart from that, an awkward implicit silence was built around them. And sometimes, it was frustrating. Lily _knew_ of his past, back on California and Spain, but her source had been the ‘ _Once Upon A Time_ ' book, not Diego himself. She wished him to tell her of what happened, because the book wouldn't tell her everything. Sure, Lily hated talking, but she wondered if his past had been so painful that it prevented him from sharing it with her.

She was not there to judge. She was no one to judge. She was just curious about the man she was to still feel safe enough to address as _Dad_.

_"His life was not as easy, Lily. Give him time—and he will come to you."_

And _of course_ , her mother knew what was wrong. He must have told her everything, as unconventional lovers and confidants do.

The information itself was unnerving. If he was so open to _his beloved_ , why hesitate to share a single memory of his past with _his child?_

Lily groaned.

The darkness in her heart laughed.

Ridiculous. Why was she thinking about this anyway?

 _Right..._ she heard and saw what she shouldn't. It happened a month ago, when she was back in the farmhouse to ask her father about one stupid investor that wouldn't leave her alone about buying one of the foals she has been caring for.

Her parents could be seen and heard through the half-open door of her father's office. The sorceress was the first to pull away, eyes still closed and lips curving into a smile. Her hands rested on the table behind her, as if to keep her standing. Her beloved simply stepped forward, ending the short distance between them and capturing her mouth eagerly, one hand holding her waist firmly, pulling her against his chest while the other hand, free and strangely behaved, rested on the woman's hip. His partner sighed his name, and grabbed his jacket, corresponding to the kiss with passion.

It was nothing so compromising, but seeing them kissing so passionately was like to uncover a secret, honest and discreet, two people who found in love a way of salvation. And Lily could only stand there, stunned, never used at seeing her parents being so...affectionate to each other. Their feelings were strong, they wouldn't be together otherwise, and they were twin flames as well, so _of course_ she should expect them to kiss and hug and stuff, but they were never too open on displays of affection. Perhaps to preserve their privacy, perhaps to give their daughter some space—of which she was quite grateful because she didn't really that kind of mental image added to her life. Which, you see, didn't mean she would be disgusted if they greeted each other with a kiss. Also, it was not like they were cold around each other if not alone. Lily wasn't stupid—she could notice the discreet smiles her father would give her mother, who then pretended not to notice, but whose eyes would soften...as when Lily heard them talking about the new-found pregnancy without knowing the first product of their love was watching them perplexed.

_"I wasn't sure if—I wanted to be sure before telling you. I didn't—I don't know what to say. It is quite a surprise to find myself with child again."_

Diego chuckled, _“It is not as if we did anything to prevent this, is there, amor?"_

Maleficent rolled her eyes, _"I'm well aware. Still—"_ She sighed. _"I can't hardly believe it."_

Her words was followed of so many more passionate gestures that made Lily blush and sneak out the farmhouse as soon and fast she could.

Once she was out, while processing all she had heard, she literally felt the fire burn through her veins.

She couldn't stop smiling. She was genuinely happy and her mind was filled with plans. She got on her car and entered the first toy store she found, because this was her little sibling! A childhood lost dream she had harboured since ever when she was with the Pages, as being an only child has always been a hassle. Now her real parents were rebuilding their family, and it seemed to be the best plan—buying toys, and...stuff.

Sudden for sure, as the idea itself would have been more than impossible a few months ago, but she didn't care. She had a family now, people for whom she would do anything to protect. She just didn't know how to interact with them.

Maybe they thought she already knew? Well, if so, why haven't they approached her on the matter? _Silence_ has always left her uneasy. A month has passed since she found out about their so called _secret_ and no word was spoken to her—their _damned_ daughter!

 _When_ they intended to say anything? Past conversations on said subject were a blur in her mind—but Lily remembered her mother confessing the incredible joy that being with child had brought her...and how lonely she was because the father of her child wasn't there.

Lily frowned.

Honestly, how should she feel under such circumstances if not hurt? Her parents restored the flame of their love so quickly, so there was no excuse not to immediately share the news of a pregnancy to their first child...was there?

So, out of help, she went to her only friend.

August read her like an open book.

"Worried?"

In the background, leaning against August's motorcycle, which was parked by the open door of his garage, Lily scoffed, _"Seriously?"_

August leaned back in his chair and finished what was left of his hot chocolate while his friend had barely touched hers, choosing instead to watch the people walking outside. It had not been an easy conversation. Lily was more reluctant to talk than anything. She was a difficult person—and, apparently, she could attract more problems than anyone else.

"Why not just tell me already?" August heard Lily ask grumpily. "Unless I'm not that important."

August sighed at such statement. Lily never took things so lightly.

"You know that's not true."

Lily turned to him in a shot. August gave her a knowing look, which only made the young dragon more annoyed than ever. She huffed, "Then what's the truth, _Pinocchio_?"

At the name that brought up good memories, August's face softened and a smile took place on his lips as he tried to reason with his prideful and stubborn friend, "Maybe they just don't know how to tell you?"

Lily rolled her eyes, returning her gaze to the streets, "Leave it to my parents to complicate things."

August chuckled, "Well, you said your mother is two months along, right? That leaves at least seven months till another responsibility to be literally running around. I think she might be scared."

Lily didn't look back at him, "...of _what_ exactly?"

August shrugged, "Your mother said she was very surprised. She must be taking her time to understand what's happening. Pregnancy is...well, great news, but—"

"But _what?_ " Lily got up from her place in an abrupt movement, "I'm their _freaking_ daughter! It shouldn't be a problem! But _it is_ and I don't know what to do! I—" Her voice trailed off by the feel of his hands grabbing the mug on hers and placing it on a worktable. Then, said hands were on her shoulders, and she automatically relaxed under the touch, letting out a sigh, "You shouldn't—"

"Just breathe."

Lily eyed him dangerously (very much like Maleficent would do if angry, he supposed), but gave in, closing her eyes, breathing in and out till her burning anger was under control.

"Better?" He asked with a smile that was gone as soon Lily's eyes made contact with his. August tried not to show his surprise by keeping a straight face. But why was he fooling himself? His heart was pounding in his chest and he was breathless in seconds. Not because he was afraid, no. But because Lily was even more beautiful when she was angry and he couldn't help. She stared back at him, though not for the same reasons, watching him much like a lion to its prey. There were times she was the splitting image of Maleficent and that was scaring.

August swallowed, "Lily..."

"I'm not angry at you." She walked pass him to sit in the empty chair opposite of his, next of his worktable. "Why hide a baby from _me_?" She asked as she rested her elbows on her knees, hiding her face with her hands, "Do they really think I'm that stupid not to notice a little devil running around the house and driving me nuts?"

August raised an eyebrow at the description, "Calling your _sibling_ like that won't help."

Lily watched August as he sat back on his chair, "I don't _mind_ kids as long they don't wake me up in the middle of the night—" Then, the situation itself formed on her mind and she sighed, "—and this is _exactly_ what it's going to happen, isn't it? _Great._ "

"Are you not happy to be a big sister?" He asked her then, even knowing the answer too well.

Lily diverted her eyes to the floor, " _Siblings_ come with the family packet. And empty houses suck at Christmas anyway, so at least one of the villain's kids can have a nice childhood." August leaned in so he could touch her arm in a soft caress that transpired comfort, understanding, friendship and many other things Lily wasn't ready to face. She paused in contemplation, enjoying the beat of a strong heart so closely. "Mine was _hell_." She never talked about her past, never wanted others to feel the burdens of her darkness, never felt save enough to tell the truth of her nightmares. But August was different. And the touch of his skin against hers made her feel so many things. "I don't wish that to anyone. Perhaps the _un-Charmings,_ but they are already too old so..." Ignoring the frown she literally felt August give her before a thought that was totally unnecessary, Lily continued, "...I don't understand."

"It's okay." August soothed, his hand now running through her hair, tucking a lose lock behind her ear.

Lily leaned into his touch, "I just...I thought we were a family and that would mean no secrets at all."

August's tone was worried, "Lily..."

"The kid will have everything I didn't," She blurted out. August's eyes widened in realization and then, it came that longing look of things he wished he had been able to do had them meet years ago. Lily welcomed it, along a kiss on the back of her hand, and simply poured her heart out, "Doting parents, world of magic, friends that won't look at you like you are a _freak..._ the happy Christmas morning filled with gifts under a tree. I never—" A lump was formed on her throat, making her stop and close her eyes for a moment before opening them to reveal the beginning of tears. She always felt at easy with August. She knew the carpenter was one of the few people in the world that could pretty much understand what she had been through. And her heart would ache when away from him, so it was easy to give in once they were so close. "I'm jealous." She confessed, "And I _know_ it sucks. But I ain't getting angry at my parents for giving the kid everything they couldn't give me. I _know_ they would give me anything if I asked. They are like that. They stop whatever hell they are doing to just _listen_ to me, and they'll do the same to the kid, and...and I want to be part of that too. I really do."

The defeat and yearning in her voice could break a heart. August never saw her so vulnerable. He grabbed her forgotten chocolate mug from his working table and offered it to her. Lily was trying not to sigh as she accepted the drink and took the first sip.

"Are villains always like this?" She asked after a while. "Think too much for everything?"

"Parents are like that." August's attempt to make her laugh worked and Lily rolled her eyes mockingly. The tears were long gone by now. "You cannot expect them not to think a hundred times before taking a step. Because when they do, it affects their children's lives and they want it to be perfect. But they are also human and tend to make mistakes. And sometimes, things not always work out according to the plan."

Lily let out an angry sigh, "What do I do?"

August slid a hand through hers, "Talk to them...?" His voice was teasing and Lily would've gave in if his request wasn't against everything the darkness was telling her.

"Like _hell_ I'm doing that." Lily sounded like a petulant child, "If they want to keep the kid to themselves, so be it. It's not like...like I care having a sister or not."

A small smirk appeared in August's face, "Sister? Not a brother?"

Lily made a face, "Boys are too noisy. Trust me, I was a babysitter once."

August knew that Lily was not the most patient person in the world, so taking care of children was never a first choice for a job, "Were you that desperate?"

Lily was back to take a sip of her hot chocolate, "Owed a woman a favour. Worthless money of my life. Breaking into her vault was easier."

And at that, August saw Diego's strong spirit and Maleficent's sarcastic remarks trying to convince him that when you owe someone a favour, all things done against this person could be seen as completely acceptable because debts were debts, no matter how they were going to be paid.

"You should talk to them."

Lily groaned, "And then _what?_ I just...show up and say _Hey! I know about the baby. You don't have to hide anymore!_ Do you have any idea of how awful that sounds? Plus, we're talking about my parents. My father knows exactly what to say when he wants to embarrass you. He can make my mother blush and that's a thing. _No._ I need a better plan."

August pondered, "You could...I don't know, have lunch together in a special place? Catch up for game night, or...maybe try out a dragon tradition. Dragons have traditions for pretty much anything, so why not make up something for the baby? Like a party or something?"

Lily ached an eyebrow, "The _Christening_ for the child of the Mistress of All Evil would be the mother of all cruel jokes and you know it."

August raised his hands up in self-defence and apologized, "Alright, alright, bad idea. But you should talk to them."

_"Because...?"_

"Because you can't conclude anything before talking to them. It's not fair. Ask them what's wrong. Maybe they already know you know, and are just waiting for you to approach them. Maybe they think you are scared—"

"And why _the hell_ I'd be scared?"

August smiled.

"Having a family _is_ scaring."

Lily blinked.

Her head began to ache.

* * *

Talking to her father was Lily's first choice. One of his employees said _he was out on business_ , and so Lily used a tracking spell that got her to _El Tornado—_ the only bar of its kind in town.

Lily had been there before, alone, during her research for the _other half of the equation_. Sure, she could've never guessed herself to be the child of some Spanish hero, as for her passion when it comes to tortillas, cured meat and seafood. But take that as well her fair knowledge on fairy tales—and of course, book references—then the only story her father might had come from was “ _The Curse of Capistrano"._ Maybe the only to actually match her looks was to be the vigilante that served as hero to the people of Los Angeles. While such logic had been difficult to develop, it had made her feel insecure toward how this compassionate man would react to her existence, as he had thought that she and her mother had been forever taken by the Dark Curse. Things turned out with her father accepting her under no precedents and Lily had no words to express her gratitude.

Don Diego de La Vega— _El Zorro_ —was a good father.

Lily just hoped she would know how to approach him in what seemed to be such a delicate matter.

Once she set foot in the bar, she was welcomed by aromas of pisto and paella. The bartender was extremely busy, but still managed to welcome her with a wink. The place itself was well accommodated. Hard wooden beams supported the upper floor and the lights attached to them. The walls were packed with rows of photos—the bartender on one of them, so the others were either friends, family or previous owners. Workers seemed to be the primary clientele there, which often indicates strong drinks and protein-based food. Several long tables were occupied by separate groups who, after having had quite a few drinks, seemed to be trying to prove which group was best. The other, smaller tables were also occupied by people who clearly enjoyed each other's company, though they seemed to be strangers who have met there. Even most of the stools at the bar were occupied, though nobody seemed to mind more company.

Lily knew the place was supposedly famous for something, but she couldn't remember what for. Though judging by the laughter, cheering and overall enjoyment of everybody, it's probably the people themselves who make the place famous. Spanish culture was known for being warm and quite welcoming.

It was just like the perfect place her father would choose for a drink.

She spotted him sitting alone on a corner near a large window, having a sip of Sangria—the wonderful mix of red wine, triple sec, brandy, lemon-lime soda, sugar, oranges, lemons and ice. But not all drinks in the world could get his focus on whatever documents with coloured pictures covering half a page that were over the table.

Unexpected, truly, but it wasn't what got Lily's attention the most. Her father himself looked different, even though his attire was the same. One of the things that Lily noticed about him was his regained vanity: jeans and boots, combed hair, well-cared beard, a strong perfume, red and blue checkered shirt, and a dark leather cowboy hat resting by the table. He was always boasting the looks of the farmer man, and he was handsome. The half-empty glass on the table, however, denounced his current condition alarmingly, not by the drink itself, but by the soft look it gave him. Lily knew he was not drunk, perhaps a little tipsy due the alcohol—he was trying to end his addiction, but it was a difficult dark after all those years. It was not impossible, however, as he had encouragement from his woman and daughter. The problem wasn't that he was too focused on his task that barely could pay any attention to his surroundings however.

It was on the _woman_ who approached him.

Fire hair, the typical body of a young brainless top model, fake glasses and a shirt designed to some mature ranted movie actress pretending to be a secretary. _And_ the not at all so modest neckline. She had just come out from the bathroom, obviously to check on her make up, and sat right beside Diego, who rather strangely allowed her to _talk_ to him.

Lily could scarcely believe it.

The scene itself was not compromising. The redhead, in turn, kept talking; as she couldn't keep her eyes form her company, who, by the way, seemed more interested in all that...paperwork?

He was a business man, yes, but Lily knew he hated paperwork—she took that after him, _damn it_ —so he surely realized the woman sitting by his side wanted much more than business with him, right?

What irritated Lily was that he did nothing to cut off the red head's advances. He came from a time where it was common for men to take several lovers, but it's not as if he had to follow that kind of...tradition.

And Maleficent would have him _killed._

Burned.

Alive.

On a stake.

In the middle of the main avenue so that all citizens would hear his agonizing screams.

Morbid, Lily knew, yet not far way to the truth—her mother was creative.

_Oh, well._

Jealously wasn't something new to Lily, as much it wasn't this feeling of over protection toward her mother's heart. Maleficent had been hurt so many times that another disappointment would not end in pleasant consequences.

So her daughter chose to act. Before any of them noticed her presence, Lily found herself an empty chair near the counter, and pretended to be choosing a meal on the menu while covering her face with it. As she watched her father and the _bitch_ with him, the bartender approached her and tried to initiate some talking, "Should I get you a drink or you'd try the special of the day? The chief is very inspired. _Pulpo a la gallega_ is his speciality."

Lily could tell it by the smell coming from the kitchens and the tables around her. Suddenly, she was hungry _and_ angry.

You read _danger._

"How long have they been here?"

The bartender frowned at her before following her gaze to the couple talking a few tables away, "Who, them? Half an hour, I guess. He arrived an hour ago, and waited for that woman to show up."

"Do you know _why_ they're here?"

The bartender chuckled, "Well, she's...uh, she's here on business, that's all I can say. I mean, she is known to be very _efficient_ , if you know what I mean."

A deadly glare made him stop and realize this strange woman didn't want to hear his explanations. The bartender then gave up. He had no time for jealous women. "Well, if you need anything, just ask."

Lily ignored the bartender s he left, and turned to watch the interaction between her father and that _bitch_ of a woman.

She rolled her eyes. No matter if they came from enchanted lands, scalding deserts or ships full of treasures...Men were _all_ the same. And drinking was always an option when you want to _get down to business_. It was very typical that he would not even notice her presence if she wasn't standing right in front of him.

Lily allowed herself the luxury of a smug smile as a devilish plan formed in her mind. There was her chance to mock on that foolish attempt to seduce a man that had been taken by none less than the _Mistress of All Evil_ , and while Lily highly doubt her father would ever cheat on her mother, she could still have some fun on those who tried to win him over.

_"Hey, Dad!"_

Oh, she wanted a copy of the security camera tape. It was too comical. The woman's goals were put to ashes and the bartender's snort— _What, really?_ —was heard from afar while Diego, noting such strange behaviour on his daughter, arched an eyebrow at her, while in fact, he probably knew what she intended.

She was _his_ daughter, after all.

"Excuse me." He told the redhead, who could only stay back and watch as stood from his chair to greet his child by cupping her face gently and placing a kiss on her cheek. Lily, not used to so much affection, felt herself blushing.

"Can we talk?" She managed to whisper so only Diego would hear it.

"Always." He suggested the empty chair on his table. "Join us, please. Drink?"

"Please." She replied as she took place by her father's right side.

Diego mentioned to a waiter, who was quick to bring him a bottle of beer and an additional glass. Diego then had it filled and handed it to his daughter, who quickly took a generous sip.

" _Señorita_ Hopkins, allow me to introduce Lilith—my daughter."

Said daughter didn't have to fake a smile at the redhead, who wasn't at all prepared for a situation like this.

"Just _Hopkins_ will do." She cleaned her throat and offered her hand in greetings, of which Lily took it in a quick yet firm handshake, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lilith. Your father..." She glanced at him for a second. "...hadn't mention you were a grown-up woman already."

Lily was sceptical at this woman's good managed smile. She looked back at Diego, taking another sip of her beer, "What is this about?"

Diego showed her the contents of the pictures under his attention. Lily's eyes wandered the details, and she didn't actually read what they were about. There were houses and gardens and her mind was flashed with questions. Why would her father be interested in that? Only if—

Lily nearly choked her drink as realization hit her hard.

Diego then explained, "I intent to renovate the farmhouse. Your mother doesn't know. I want it to be a surprise. Those pictures are models I intent to follow as in a good reference to what the new farmhouse might be like." He then waited, hoping for a smart remark. He was met with silence instead. Lifting his gaze, he found Lily staring open mounted at him. She looked so much like him it came to take his breathe away as he realized he would do absolutely anything for her—a young woman he has known for merely a few months. And yet, she shared his blood, features and mannerisms. Not to mention that her eyes held her mother's passion.

 _How_ was he supposed to deny her anything?

"You know Mom hates surprises, right?"

Lily was never smooth on her words and reactions, and Diego wondered from whom she had taken that after. Neither him or Maleficent were so straight to the point, "I won't do anything without her approval, _cariño_." He told her. "I only wish to see if it will be possible to be done."

"Oh, but it is! Trust me! Your wife will be most pleased!" Hopkins exclaimed, waiting to get their attention. The proprieties she chose as references were beautiful, ideal for families large or rich enough to keep so many rooms in one place. Lily had to admit—Hopkins was a _bitch_ , but she knew how to get her job done. 

"Some aspect of your interest, Miss Lilith? I have a few examples. Maybe a jovial style for you?" She placed her elegant leather suitcase on her lap and took some pictures from the inside. The table was now covered with a great variety of apartments for single people—small but luxurious.

Lily mentally counted from ten to one in that old trick to try to calm down the angry fire in her heart. Her father basically watched her reaction to the red head woman's subliminal wishes.

"I can't leave now." She struggled to keep her voice lean and polite. "Not with a little sibling on the way."

The blush on the woman's face still lingered over the light but striking make-up, and Lily could hear her heart beating faster—her blood had almost frozen at the revelation that, after so many years of suffering and separation, their little healing family was going to gain a very special addition. Her discomfort was almost palpable and brought Lily great satisfaction. Sadistic, yes, but what else to expect from the daughter of a dragon?

Her father, discreet as always, offered her a look of amusement. Lily welcomed the feeling of happiness that filled her chest.

Definitely _not_ what she expected from a conversation with her father.

"I..." The redhead forced another smile, "Well, congratulations are in order. I believe these will be of no avail." Gathering the pictures, she then picked up a tablet from her suitcase. "I suppose a larger project will do? The price for it are a little higher than planned but—"

"Prices aren't a problem." Diego said as he got a sip of his drink.

Hopkins opened a sly smile, "Which is wonderful. Here—" She placed the tablet on the table so they could see about ten document folders filled with pictures. "I have thousands of pictures taken from many places I've visit. But first off—" She slid her finger through the screen, tapping _the Notebook_ icon, naming the archive as _Diego._ "—what about you tell me what you would like your new home to have, hmm? It makes the search far easier. If that's a gift for your... _wife_ , then what hobbies are of her preference?"

Diego frowned, "Why?"

"Some houses gather those types dedicated to it." Hopkins explained didactically, "For example: if a man enjoys reading, I shall find him a house with enough space for a study, a fireplace and a bar, if he drinks." The woman minimized her notes with a quick tap on the screen, and then opened the first folder, and an image was projected on the screen. "What about this one? It has a library, an inside winery and a garden."

Lily smirked at this. There was a way to scare this woman off without killing her.

She turned to her father, "Isn't easier to use magic to transport the greenhouse in there instead of building a new one?"

Diego bought his child's game, although he wouldn't agree with everything she said, "She's too weak to use magic due pregnancy and I won't allow her to try it."

Lily would have none of it, "Then I can try."

Little she knew that Diego also had plans on his own, "This is a gift to the three women of my life. Let _me_ do this, _cariño_."

Oh.

_Wait, three?_

"A...a girl?"

Diego nodded silently while a small grin graced Lily's lips.

Hopkins was visibly confused, "I'm sorry, but...you mentioned magic?" Sure, _magic_ wasn't an issue in Storybrooke as much it wasn't in the Enchanted Forest. People simply avoided talking about it, as it had been the cause of most of their problems and the destruction of public property.

Lily could care less.

"My mother is _Maleficent_." Lily replied with a tone of pride and smugness coloring her voice.

Yeah, she definitely didn't take the blunt attitude from her father. Diego was going to ask Maleficent if she was like that when young.

Hopkins paled into impossible white shades (if they are any). She turned into a pathetic shadow of the _female fatale_ Lily met just minutes ago. "I..." She swallowed nervously. She looked as if she had been caught committing a crime _._ "I mean, uh, I haven't...I haven't had the pleasure of...of meeting her, but—"

"Mom doesn't go out much." Lily rested her chin on her hand, taking fun on the other woman's tensed face. "You were saying?"

Hopkins nodded too many times, "I, uh, yes, I was—"

Diego actually took pity on her, though he was too having fun, "Talking about _hobbies_."

"Yes, yes, I mean—" She cleaned her throat soundly, trying to recompose herself, "That I was. I...So there must be a greenhouse, an additional bedroom—"

Lily snorted, "Two, at least." She felt her father's amused gaze on her. "Kids need space." She replied simply.

Hopkins sighed audibly, frustrated. She was tapping quickly on her tablet, "Well, I suppose I have the _perfect house_." Sarcasm was high on her voice, but wouldn't keep her from at least doing some money. Another picture was projected on the screen. "This one holds a classier style, offering views of mountains and a pond abutting preservation land with hunting, fishing, and even hiking opportunities abound. It includes two homes plus and a guest apartment, you see, to...well, past time for...friends."

Actually, the place was weird. Everything was made of rustic wood, very orange in colour along brown spots. The stairs were made of pure marble, and the furniture looked brand new. On the walls and on the floor, instead of paintings and carpets, there were skins of animals of all kinds—bears, goats, and raccoons. The most eccentric was the stair railing, which was made of an elephant's horns.

"The owner has a passion for safaris." Hopkins said with a smile, "He killed the animal himself and had the stairs made from its horns."

Lily looked indignant, "You mean he ceded the elephant and shot it?"

Miss Hopkins was quick in apologises, "I'm sorry. I had no idea you'd take great account on animal rights."

_Well, I'm a freaking dragon._

Diego, aware of where this whole conversation would lead to, chose to interrupt, "Are there other projects, Señorita Hopkins?"

"This one." Hopkins tapped on another document folder on the screen. _PORTLAND_ , it was named. "It was featured in the _Storybrooke's Home & Garden Magazine_, but since you intent to build on a farm soil, we can make adjusts. One living room, dining room, and a very large kitchen. There is a double-sided fireplace too. The upstairs has a large master bedroom that has its own bathroom and one huge walk-in closet. On the main floor are two more bedrooms with a bathroom in between. What do you think?"

Diego turned to his daughter, "Lily?"

She bit back a smile. It was kind of touching he wanted to know of her option first.

"We need more space." She replied.

Miss Hopkins pursed her lips as she closed the picture. She checked on other folders when she finally chose one, "What about this one?"

Now, this place was _huge_.

Spectacular, to tell the truth.

Also, it had a solarium with gas fireplace, and a separate laundry room. The floor was roughly the same style as the floor below—made of fine hardwood, plan open, as if to easier the living and let the sunlight to reign. The ceilings reminded Lily of cathedrals. The second floor was the same size as the first, but part of it hanged over the edge of the floor below, creating an overhang on one side and a balcony on the other. The four rooms were spacious and either faced the woods or the sea. The kitchen was large and old-fashioned. Outside, a long pond including a small waterfall and rock formations. Water views from every room sure made it impeccable, beautifully landscaped with meandering path to the deep-water pier surrounded by a tranquil garden with flowers everywhere and Lily's didn't know whatever it was what made them so huge and beautiful. The light? The green of the grass? The sea in the distant or the tall trees around them, as if protecting from time and greed?

It looked like it had been made for them.

 _It was just_ _perfect_ _._

"I personally love this one." Hopkins smiled for real this time. "The interior can be done in colours that will certainly remind your wife of the woods. The yard is extended, and resembles a meadow. The right adaptations can be made to your farmhouse, though it will take longer to have the job done."

"Looks good." Actually, Lily loved it but she wasn't going to give Miss Hopkins the pleasure of hearing her saying that. "Mom'll like it."

Diego agreed, "It's settled then."

Hopkins' smile couldn't get any bigger, "I'll need a photo of the greenhouse, so we can make adjustments for a new one, you know, blueprints and such. And you'll need to go to my office to finally sign the contact."

Diego nodded in understanding, "Say the day and my family and I will be there."

The smile failed, "I—I'll speak with my boss right away. I'll keep in touch, in case of any problems, though I doubt there will be any. Here—" She took out her own wallet from her suitcase and handed in her personal card, "— _whenever_ you want or need, feel free to call me. I'll always be willing to do business with you."

Diego chose he was tired of her flirting, "Is that all?"

The red hair nodded and gathered her things. Then she got up and Lily did not understand why her father did the same. When he shook the woman's hand in goodbye, however, she could not help but frown at him.

"Have a good day, Señorita Hopkins."

"The same to you, Mr Vega."

The woman left, and Diego returned to his seat. It took a second for him to noticed Lily glaring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"She was flirting with you."

"And she'll stop once she meets your mother."

"Save me a seat on the first line." 

"Then first tell me," Diego waved to the waiter to bring him another drink, "What is that you wish to speak about, _cariño_?"

"You know _what_."

Diego sighed, "She doesn't know _you_ know, if that's what you're thinking."

The logic hit Lily like a thunderbolt and she was rightfully confused _and_ annoyed, "Wait, so you _knew_ I knew but didn't say anything?"

"You read a book about dragons mating rituals?"

About a hundred of times during her search for, well, _him_. It didn't help that the _bloody_ thing was written by a dragonologist that was fascinated by mating rituals in which the male dragon would always abandon the female and their offspring. It sure made her hate her father for leaving her mother so...vulnerable to the royal duo of idiots. And yet, once she learned it only happened because her mother was trying to save her life, she wasn't sure whatever she should fell angry or not.

She just remembered that dragons were quite passionate.

"Why?" She asked then, completely confused.

Diego had the waiter refill his glass, and resumed to his drinking, wondering how he could try to explain anything while himself couldn't quite understand Maleficent's ways of dealing with whatever happened around or to herself.

"Your mother has her powers weakened due pregnancy. The child needs magic to survive, as you may know."

She did.

"But...?"

"That alone brings old memories. And while there is no danger for her to be worried about, her instincts keep whispering menaces that no longer exist, that she should hide herself away from others, even those she cares the most. She cannot trust anyone."

"I'm her _freaking_ daughter." Lily argued, clearly offended.

"And I'm her twin flame, which didn't seem to matter as she took nearly two weeks to approach me on the matter. And once she did, I realized she's having problems accepting the change."

Shock washed over Lily's face, "She—" _doesn't want the baby?_ The darkness spoke, but it was so absurd that Lily didn't even dare— "Is everything okay?"

 _Damn it all_ , she sounded so overprotective already. She knew her mother wouldn't dare hurting an innocent, that she wouldn't go through any kind of ending unborn lives proceedings just because a pregnancy was a change of any plans she might have for her future, yet Lily's heart was taken by worry over the possibility of little sister being under any kind of danger.

And her father, of course, was the reflex of tranquillity, which really got on her nerves sometimes.

"As well as she should be." Diego said. "Yet neither of us can say—magic to create life out of..." _Amor—_ it was hard to him to understand that he had found what many couldn't, let alone saying it out loud, "It is a miracle on its own." He still sounded as he was trying to convince himself. 

"So let's hide it from our child for about two months 'cause she's too stupid anyway."

"It's not that simple _._ "

"Is it _ever?"_ Lily poured herself a drink this time, drinking all in one turn, a plan forming in her head, "I'm talking to her."

"Good choice."

And oh, Lily absolutely hated when her father was so calm while in a serious conversation.

"Are you helping or _what_?" She snapped.

Diego leaned on his chair and refilled his own glass. The bottle was now empty. "You can create a situation that will... _might_ help."

Lily frowned, "How?"

Diego was playing with the drink on his hand, "Go out. Have dinner, walk on a park, by the beach, whatever she might like to be, wherever makes her comfortable enough. A reminder that you care. Then, you ask _why_."

Lily pursed her lips thoughtfully. The farmhouse was a place in which her mother felt relaxed, which is why her father choose such place to talk. So perhaps—"I know a place. Been there a few times. Nice enough...And has that dessert she really likes."

"Fudged chocolate cake and red pepper, yes." Lily raised a questioning eyebrow at him, which made him clarify himself, "Your mother's having those seemingly unquenchable longings for often times eclectic combinations of foods that she might never even dream of considering otherwise."

"You mean _cravings._ "

"She also wouldn't stop talking about a dessert you apparently suggested at some place you two visited."

_Oh._

"What about you?" Lily wondered if he would be fine by just waiting his wife and kid arrive home after a heart to heart night.

The look on his eyes was sympathetic, "This is between you and her."

Lily felt a lump on her throat, but kept it strong, "I'll call her and—" She stopped as she felt her cell phone vibrate on her jacket's pocket. She tried to turn the object on, but it did not seem to be alive. " _Damn it_."

Diego removed his own cell phone from the inside pocket of his suit and handed it over to Lily, "Take it."

Lily grabbed the object and tapped _Messenger_ icon on the screen. She was faced with a long list of names. As a business man, her father obviously knew a lot of people. Lily saw several texts from his employees on the farm, a few texts from herself, a smile emoji (received but not read) from that stupid _bitch_ of an architect, and obviously, a text from her mother. She was tagged as _'Mal'_ and her picture was totally spontaneous, laughing freely one. Diego himself had the same kind of non consented photo—he was sat on the couch of their living room, looking at the camera with a raised eyebrow (sceptical). Lily could scarcely believe her parents knew how to handle a camera, let alone take photos of each other, quite playful if given the chance—which was totally the opposite of when they were when Lily was around them.

Still, her father hadn't been ashamed to show her this. He knew she was going to read his texts, and didn't prevent her from doing so. In fact, he was just drinking on his beer, waiting for her to finish.

If that was his way of sharing things with her? She had no idea.

She tapped her mother's name, and unavoidably read her last texts (from the morning of that very same day).

She frowned, because Maleficent had written _'I'll see you soon?'_ and her father answered with _"Siempre voltaré a ti, linda"._

Knowing little of Spanish, Lily didn't even think before her curiosity took the best of her and when she realized she had already googled her father's mysterious response—even with the high chance of getting a very embarrassing result (as perhaps they weren't subtle when alone?).

The actual meaning of his words made her stare, but not in surprise.

Just, really?

_I'll always return to you, beautiful._

To anyone, it was an odd (and tooth rotting sweet) reply to give, and Lily _knew_ it was more of a hidden secret—their way to keep a promise to always be there for each other and _yes_ , they were that cheesy. Lily never thought that her parents could be so...was it _romantic_ the right word? But then again, those were her parents.

She sighed, and sent her mother a message:

  
_You (11:39)_ _: "Mom, it's Lily. Phone's battery is dead. Got a minute?"_

Ten seconds and Maleficent actually called instead of texting back. Lily picked it up on the first call, "Hey, Mom."

 _"And here I wondering_ _why_ _you wouldn't answer to my texts."_

Lily winced—that sarcastic tone was never a good sign.

"...sorry?" She tried.

On the other side of the line, Maleficent breathed out heavily, _"Are you alright, my love? You left home earlier today. I know you're a grown woman and I would not want to pry on you life but I did notice you failed to have breakfast. It does no good skipping meals."_

Lily bit back a smile. Dragons or humans, mothers were all the same.

"I was with a friend." She wouldn't give a name because she didn't want to talk to her father of August's influence on her life, neither how close they were becoming. She simply wasn't ready yet. Besides, Maleficent knew whom she was talking about.

 _"You had breakfast or not?"_ Maleficent asked more firmly—very mother like.

"Yes, sir."

_"Then tell Mr Booth he has my approval."_

Lily knew she was flushed and she hated it, "You home?"

_"Trying to end the parasites destroying my raspberries so I can finally have my tea and gather some rest. You?"_

"El Tornado."

Maleficent hummed, _"Having lunch already or should I prepare something?"_

Her mother never sounded so tired, and taking her current state, Lily understood she needed a break. "We're getting you lunch." She shared a glance with her father, who nodded and placed his glass down to summon the waiter, who practically ran to him. "Wanna anything in specific?" She asked her mother.

Maleficent's voice was much softer now. She had just lie in the couch of her living room, sleep taking caring of the rest, _"Lily, there is no need to fuss around me. I'll be fine. Please, don't interrupt your day because of me."_

Lily ignored her words and asked again, imitating her mother's firm tone of voice, "What it will be, Mom?"

Maleficent sighed in defeat, _"Gazpacho? Salmorejo, too. And carpaccio. Chicken wings, if possible. Tarta de santiago and rice pudding for dessert, yes? No cinnamon. And do they have mango agua fresca? I feel like drinking that too."_

The absurd amount of food made Lily wonder if her mother ate that much while being pregnant with her, "Anything else or you are finished feeding an army?"

Maleficent huffed, _"Blame your father. He shouldn't have presented me to his homeland cuisine. Now I can only think of it."_

"Right."

Lily repeated the order to the waiter, whose eyes widened at the amount of food before he nodded and left. The kitchen staff seemed pleased to know there were so many people enjoying their food. When the waiter said it was an order for three people, the cook almost fainted.

It would take almost an hour to have everything ready.

"Mom?"

Maleficent's voice was very sleepy, _"...you wanted something from me?"_

And _here we go._

"What about...you know, it has been some time we don't go out—just _us_ ," Which wasn't a lie. They hadn't spend much time together as mother and daughter. They did it a lot _before_ —they hanged out many times and it was always really nice, but the pregnancy was making Maleficent doubt on everything and so of course her relationship with her daughter would be damaged. Lily missed their talks.

_"You...want a mother and daughter night out?"_

And _of course_ Maleficent missed it too.

"We could when you're feeling better?" Lily's voice was washed by a wave of hope, "I...at _The Lair_. Like old times." She almost added a _please_ but that would be too pathetic—and Maleficent would probably get suspicious, unsure to believe it was her at all.

_"Your father's idea?"_

She just knew him too well, didn't she?

"Kinda." Lily saw no harm in confess that.

There was a pause.

" _Did something happened?"_

"No." Lily denied too quickly.

And Maleficent didn't buy it, _"...Lilith Elena de La Vega."_

"It didn't!" Lily insisted. She had finally changed her name no less than a week back. Her father had not asked her for it, neither implied his will. In fact, he insisted that there was no need for such, although he didn't hide how happy and proud he would be if it was her wish was to carry the family name. Either way, it was something she needed to do in order to put her past behind her. There was no bureaucracy because in Storybrooke law did work differently, and after an audience with Judge Berry no less, _Starla Sylvia_ was officially gone. And while it felt the right to do so, it made her euphoric to listen to her mother spell her full name in such a natural way. 

"I just...wanna go out and talk." She said.

_"We don't need some fancy place to talk, Lily."_

"But they have that dessert you like _._ " Right, let's trigger the craving thing every single pregnant women has. Or so Lily thinks.

Maleficent was as much shocked as she was amused, _"Are you trying to bribe me, child?"_

Lily didn't deny this time, "If the shoe fits."

A laugh, _"And she's not even ashamed."_

"So you in?"

Finally, the dragon sorceress gave in with a kind voice, _"I wouldn't miss it. But I do expect explanations."_

Lily did too.

"See you soon."

_"Te amo."_

_Latin_ and _Spanish_ spoke into her mind as naturally, and Lily automatically wanted to speak _'love you too'_ but gave up to realize the depth such words carried. She never said those words to anyone. She heard it, of course, many times from her mother, a few times from August, and just once (indirectly) from her father, on the night of that huge fight.

But Lily wasn't brave enough, neither felt safe enough, to return those words in motion and passion. Probably because she didn't think she was worth of saying them, wasn't prepared to acknowledge that _love_ wasn't that wonderful feeling in which she used to hope for but could never get.

Now, she had love in all types and forms, from family and friends and even a lover.

 _Yet_ , the fear prevailed.

So she replaced her words for, "Take care."

_"You as well. If you need anything, call me."_

And Lily smiled. If she was to one day say those words out loud, it would be in person.

She was about to tell her father of the news when the mobile on her hand announced a new message. She slid her finger across the phone's screen and read it:

_ Mal (11:48) _ _: Would you please remind your father to buy me what he's promised?_

 _ You (11:49) _ _: which is?_

Her mother took nearly three minutes to respond...with a picture of her own hand holding a bottle of a fancy wine: _2004 Giacomo Conterno Barbera d'Alba Francia_. Lily remembered her father complaining of his wife spending a little fortune on a few bottles, and almost laughed at the fact her mother bothered to take a photo.

_ You (12:02) _ _: ???_

 _ Mal (12:02) _ _: It is a good wine._

 _ You (12:03) _ _: right_

"Red wine?"

"Can she even drink?"

Sure, wine didn't have an effect on dragons, but still.

"No effect on the baby. Didn't she tell you that wine was her favourite thing when she was expecting you?"

Lily was discredited, and wrote a message back:

  
_You (12:03)_ _: done_

 _ Mal (12:03) _ _: Thank you._

Lily sent a ‘ _thumps up_ ' emoji before handing the phone back to her father, who put it back into his suit's pocket and brought his glass to his lips. She did the same with hers, "Any tips?"

"She's might overact if you start...questioning. So be straight to the point. However strange this might be. Yet she's not acting any close to normal. She's not even accepting gifts."

Lily frowned, "And that's a thing _because..._?"

"Dragons like to horde. When not under danger, or whenever they think they are not under danger. Or so—" He paused and eyed the streets of Storybrooke through a window, "When they want to contradict you."

Lily watched him closely. He was that a bit of drunk, she shouldn't take his sadness too seriously, yet the alcohol didn't make him an idiot.

"The baby is not the only reason you want to build a new house, is it?"

Diego let out a long sigh, and Lily felt as if she had reached his limit. Then, he put his glass down and reaching into the pocket on his suit. Lily watched as a small red velvet box was placed on the table. It was already open, and inside there was a platinum ring decorated with two diamonds and smaller sapphires.

Lily looked up to her father, wide eyed.

_What. The. Hell._

"She refused." Diego murmured too miserably for a man of his calibre. "Said it was...unnecessary." Then, he sighed again. "A pity. It did cost me a significant amount of money to have it ready before the holidays."

"Seriously?" Lily was in between staring at her father and the ring.

As in a challenge, Diego frowned at her.

Lily imitated him.

The former vigilante smiled softly, "I don't want a wedding by the lake, if that's what you're thinking. Seeing how men in this time deal with the subject turns such sacred vows into something so ordinary."

Lily offered him a sceptical look. For Diego, it was like having Maleficent just before him. Mother and daughter were so alike sometimes.

"Well," His voice sounded too serious, "I figured it would be appropriate to gift her as the traditions of my homeland ask of me."

"But dragons don't get married." The mating flight was enough ceremony to assure a lifetime commitment. Didn't he know that?

"It's only fair she follows my traditions as well, no? I have followed hers since the day we met." Diego's eyes turned to the wooden clock a few meters from where their table was set, "Your mother very much decided to keep things between us out of an official...pattern. We are together, but we can use not to call so much attention. Or so that's what she said."

Lily still couldn't understand, "Why would a ring change anything?"

"It _is_ called _tradition_." He grabbed the little box and closed it in a soundly ‘click', before putting it back into his suit's pocket. "But you cannot force someone to do something she clearly doesn't want to."

Lily felt awkward, although she wanted to laugh.

_I can't believe this._

"And building a new house will?"

She could've sound less sarcastic, but _damn_ , that was pure golden material.

_Literally._

"Matters little now, as we do need a suitable house."

"She hates surprises." Lily repeated.

"I'm quite aware of that."

" _Right_."

"You said you were with a friend?"

Lily wanted to find a good reason to lie, and already knowing there was none, she opted for a comfortable option, "I was with August." She said.

"The wooden boy?" Lily nodded her answer and Diego paused in contemplation, though his face said little. Then, "Are you involved with him?"

And Lily blushed in about ten gradient shades of red, "I'm not talking to you about this."

Diego's eyes narrowed, "Why the secrecy? You know you can trust me."

"Which doesn't mean I have to talk about it." Lily dead panned.

"You do to your mother." Diego pointed out.

"Exactly."

A pause.

"I fail to grasp your meaning." Diego confessed.

Lily groaned, "Why it is even relevant? _Shovel talk?"_ Diego obliviously had no idea what she was talking about and Lily didn't bother to explain him. "Look, it's not because you are my father—"

"That's precisely _why_." Diego sounded extremely authoritative now.

Lily clenched her teeth, "Playing the _bossy daddy_ now?"

"It's what how they call parents who care for their children?"

"I don't even know what to call you—" She shut her mouth and eyes when she realized she was almost yelling and people around were staring. She counted to ten, and took a deep, even breathe. Suddenly, she felt like a child. Her tone was thousands of degrees softer as she asked, "How do you want me to call you anyway?"

She waited for an observation, perhaps a reprimand. She was struck by silence and warm eyes. Frustration disarmed her since it reminded her of the time when bold words where her only way of protecting her sore soul. But talking (who knew) brought out a great sense of relief. It helped a lot that her father chose to listen. His eyes were tired due to his past, healed after discovering what love can bring out of you. As a consolation, he brought her hand to his lips and joked, "Certainly not _daddy._ "

She felt a slight squeeze in her hand, and the memories were painful and Lily chose to end them once and for all. Looking up at his dark brown eyes, she was again faced with the extension of what they were: father and daughter...and that he cared a great deal about her.

Was it enough?

"Papa." When noticing his strange look, Lily shrugged, "It's shorter."

At this, Diego blinked his surprise away to give it place to a smile. He was amused, "Must you be so much like your mother?"

Yes, it was enough.

* * *

Maleficent had passed out on the couch when they arrived, and she was so lost in whatever good memories she might have that she wouldn't even notice she had company. Diego simply scooped her in his arms and took her to their bedroom while Lily set the dining table for two.

They ate in silence and Diego chose to take a day off so he would keep an eye on his sleeping beauty (pun intended).

Lily walked the horses as a distraction. She finished her job around _4pm_ , and after a well deserved bath, trained some spells till _6pm_.

She was completely exhausted, and would've taken a well deserved nap if she was too worried about her mother's still sleeping state. A worried Maleficent would spent too much time without food, Lily decided to prepared her a tray of her favourites. As she was just terrible at cooking, she had to go town and buy that very special dessert she knew her mother really liked.

So she found herself driving south-west, toward a lively cafe in the most sophisticated part of town. Interestingly, it was where the villains had dinner, turning the place into a meeting point: _the Lair_.

As expected, everyone knew everyone. Lily once asked her mother why they never have joined forces to defeat the heroes.

The answer came from a vampire who supposedly could not help but notice the presence of two dragons—something just so unique.

_"Never trust a villain!"_

And after everyone laughed at such truth, Maleficent had greeted them. They were cordial, more than any hero had been—except for August, of course. The women either ignored them completely out of fear or envy—probably both—while the men, mostly smiled and sent her gifts—nothing special, just flowers with black petals and a strong perfume. Lily was a little irritated when she turned all the attention, but she had to admit that having men admiring her looks was quite flattering. Maleficent proved not to be an overprotective mother, at least, not much. Lily thought that this was due to the fact that she knew her daughter was trying to hide the blush of her cheeks every time a flower was sent through the waiter. In the end, Lily was relieved not to have her mother her filling with questions.

But she could have sworn she saw a smile.

Upon entering the place, she felt like she was being watched. It didn't happen every time she and her mother had dinner in the restaurant, but most of the times.

Villains were very insistent. Still, Lily felt very comfortable around them. It was like a very big family. One night, Lily had barely set foot in the place when a man with long hair and beard came up to her and asked her name. The necklace made of wolf teeth around his neck told anyone that he was a werewolf.

 _"Lilith."_ She had said. _"Or Lily. You decide."_

A clan of vampires, in retaliation for their natural enemies, proposed a toast to the newest citizen of Storybrooke.

Lily felt at easy to be there. The place itself was great. Obviously, it had a gloomy atmosphere, walls painted dark tones, classic furniture and some chairs placed against the corners, large tables for families or clans. The windows frames were filled with details carved in wood and glass was tinted in black, making it impossible for any hero to see what was going on inside _The Lair_.

But there was no hero fool enough to dare to pay a visit.

It was ironic. Unlike the so acclaimed heroes, no one there cared about the presence of the Mistress of All Evil, for fairly obvious reasons. Any waiter would greet her with a gentle smile and the cook would prepare her food with the same dedication given to any other customer. These, by the way, would address her in awe, whispering amid smiles. Lily would then glance at her mother to see her eating with calm and elegance, while not oblivious to the world.

Only one man—a sorcerer's apprentice, Lily thought—had been crazy enough to send her a flower, as Lily now knew it was a sort of villain courtship. Or a provocation, she couldn't really say.

Lily could say, however, that her mother was in a good mood on that night in particular. The waiter was discreet, almost scared, and placed the flower on the edge of the table. Maleficent stopped eating and looked up to the poor man, who quickly withdrew. The flower was beautiful, bluish petals as the night sky. Lily watched the scene. She saw her mother simply take the flower and greenish flames came out of nowhere, turning the plant into ashes. Then, without saying a word or expressing any emotion, Maleficent went back to eating. In the background, a group of men laughed aloud.

Lily sighed as she opened the front door.

The night was calm, although the place was full of people, both on the streets and in the restaurant, itself. Lily could see families and friends walking by the streets while having long conversations, or even taking a hot drink at the nearby clubs. Villains laughed to hear their own stories; of how the land without magic saw them. They even laughed at their own flawed plans. These men, women and children were separated into very specific groups; easy to identify—the vampire, for example, avoided any type of white light and had red drinks in their hands. Whenever a werewolf passed by, the two races would soon snap at each other. But the ogres—strong men that looked like heavy metal lovers—would not let anything stay in the middle of a quiet evening.

They offered a drink to both clans and gave them a choice: a toast or a beating.

The first option was always the chosen one.

"Lady Lily, it's good to see you! How can I help?" Martin was a waiter, dressed in a dark suit and a smile. His teeth were like the ones of a cat, and his hair was purple like a tulip. He was always polite to everyone—for his pride and lack of arrogance.

Lily offered him a small smile, "You still have that chocolate fudge cake, right?"

Martin nodded, "Lady Maleficent's favourite, yes. Wanna finally try a go? I knew you had a sweet tooth."

Lily shook her head, "I want to buy a cake. And powered doughnuts. Four. And Irish coffee." (which was to herself, because she really needed some alcohol on her system even knowing it would be useless as dragons had an extremely high—next to _absurd—_ alcoholic tolerance).

Martin hummed happily as he prepared her order, "Feeding an army?"

Lily snorted too tiredly that her answer was out without a thought, "A pregnant dragon."

The waiter stopped what he was doing, his eyes wide, "That's great news! I knew something was different about her."

Lily wanted to cut of her own tongue, "Yeah, I know, uh...damn it."

Martin chuckled, "Let me guess: I wasn't suppose to know."

Lily rested her face on her hands, groaning, "Kind of?"

The waiter winked at her, "Well, I don't even remember what we were talking about."

Lily forced a smile, grateful, and waited till Martin returned in a few minutes with her cake, doughnuts and a cup of coffee.

"Have a nice evening!" The waiter said before leaving.

Lily internally hoped he was some sort of prophet.

* * *

Back home, Lily found her mother wandering by the kitchen's counters looking for food.On the counter, many plates with the remains of what seemed to begazpacho (cold soup made of raw, blended vegetables), salmorejo (purée consisting of tomato and bread), carpaccio (raw meat thinly sliced), as many chicken wings a human being is capable of, and a bowl mixing tarta de santiago and rice pudding.

Lily was annoyed for a moment, because did her mother really thought she could go on with this literal dragon sized appetite and not raise suspicions?

"Hey, Mom."

Maleficent, who just finished her glass of _mango agua fresca_ , turned to greet her daughter, "There you are. I was wondering where you went."

But Lily didn't answer. She was stunned.

Wearing a long, dark purple night robe, no shoes, her golden hair was tied up on a bun, and the lack of make up giving her an extremely soft look, Maleficent looked _so freaking_ young that Lily knew they could easily pass up as sisters. She never looked so beautiful—remarkably glowing. Lily guessed that's what a pregnancy could make out of a villain. The tired look, however, lingered and Lily felt sorry for her.

"What do you have there?"

Maleficent was curiously eyeing the item on Lily's hands. The young dragon shook her head, smiling finally, and opened the small white box to reveal a generous slice of chocolate cake, as well as donuts covered in powdered sugar, "I bought us a few things. But if you're not hungry—"

"Nonsense." Maleficent quickly grabbed the box and placed it on the kitchen counter, "There is always enough space for sweets."

Lily joined her mother in the dining table while taking small sips of her Irish coffee and watching her mother join ice cream on her cake to later lost herself in four donuts. She had apparently woke up just fine. Ravenous as well. She usually waited till everyone was at home so she could serve dinner, so to have her leave her husband sleeping in bed so she could have a banquet, well, it took lots of hunger.

Now that Lily could watch her more closely, she could bet what was wrong by the deep colour on her cheeks. Maleficent was obviously in the middle of a heat wave, which explained her carefree look, but it also meant she was literally melting into a puddle of hormones. In other words, her mood could go down from sane to crazy in less than a second. Add this to her dragon nature, well, you have paranoia and fear.

Lily felt guilty. A dragon's nature was yet so new to her own mind, though she was well aware she would suffer from the same stages, and may the fates preserve her, for it wouldn't be easy. She never considered herself as a _potential_ _mother_ but if August's thoughts on the matter gave her any insight, then Lily most definitely was to be a mother in a couple of years.

It would be an awkward situation to have her child growing up with her sister, but oh well, her life was never normal anyway.

"You look troubled."

Unaware of her body language, Lily shrugged and went on to play with her drink.

"It's nothing." She murmured.

The excuse was lame and by the tone of her voice even a child could tell she was lying. Her mind screamed this fact, and Lily just waited for the moment when her mother would put fork and cake aside and touch her child's hand over the table, squeezing it slightly.

And when that happened, Lily gave in.

"...okay _, fine_. Look—" She looked at the ceiling to avoid any contact with the pair of blue eyes that would most likely disarm her. "I wanted to go out and talk and stuff but—"

"Lily, I told you there was no need to get me somewhere so we could talk. You can talk to me anytime, anywhere. There's nothing to be scared of."

A lump formed in her throat, for the love denied for thirty years made her want to cry.

_Damn it._

"What's wrong, my love?"

How could she tell her mother that she knew of Storybrooke's hottest news? Especially with her mother calling her _that way_. No one ever did. She was not used to it. It made her nervous. Fairy tales books had not prepared her for such kindness. They had not prepared her for anything, by the way, which only made the Apprentice a dammed incompetent. Not that he needed help for this. Lily hated him, his fault or not.

Who would have her prepared for this? A dragon and a wizard, without fear and kindness, would be much easier. Not a kind woman and a patient man, with the specific needs of any human being, desiring nothing more than to restore their once broken family. Lily was not hypocritical to judge them for wanting something as beautiful as _love_.

Not when she had found on a carpenter the very same thing.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Her mother's words stuck her heart for a moment. She looked at their joined hands.

"I could ask you the same."

Her mother tilted her head to the side, reminding Lily of a curious bird.

"You do?" Maleficent asked blankly.

Lily gulped, "About _Papa_."

It felt _so right_ to call him in such meaningful way. Their physical resemblance was an amazing thing—dark hair and hazel eyes. Her skin had become paler with time, and her mother's Caucasian ancestry was to blame, which mattered little to someone who has never been interested in ethnic groups.

The flame that burned inside her heart was as intense as her mother's. At least, of a younger version of her. When Maleficent told her daughter of her past, Lily imagined herself taking the same unscrupulous decisions. But time had taught Maleficent well, making her wise to listen to advice from older people, very unlike her only friend at the time. The relationship of the two women was difficult to decipher.

Anyway, it couldn't be stranger than having your parents together—and having another baby—after so many years.

It was too much to think about.

" _Papa?"_ Maleficent asked, a grin playing by the edges of her lips.

Lily's eyes lowered and the smell of the lots of food on the kitchen made her stomach complain. She had barely eaten today and stupid thoughts were already messing up everything.

The darkness seemed happy.

"You know we...met earlier and stuff."

Maleficent was almost too cautious when she said, "You spent every Friday night together. Was this...different from any of your past encounters?"

Lily laid her back against the chair, sighing deeply. Maleficent just knew then her daughter was frustrated. "I think he knows about me and August. Not there is something, not yet anyway, I'm still figuring things out but...I don't know. Is he always like this? Like he's not afraid of a _fucking_ —"

_"Language."_

Lily bit her tongue and murmured an apologise.

"I take you now understand what your father means by calling you _cariño_?"

Lily couldn't ignore the unsurprisingly amusement that her mother's voice held. She groaned a complain, "He's the overprotective type."

"A bit of cautious is always welcome, Lily. Your father knows that. He's only trying to be there for you."

"So I've noticed."

Maleficent smirked at the melodrama. She was always happy to know how close was the relationship between the man she loved and their beloved daughter.

"What is really bothering you?" She asked.

Lily sighed, "I never—I mean, it's not the first time we hang out, I just—having a father. Someone who cares...I'm not used to that. It...feels different. _Good_ different. I guess I...well, I know now from which of you I got the talent to find trouble."

Maleficent smiled lovingly. She was so happy to know that her family found another way to bond. She expected no less, of course, the two of them looked very alike. Not the hair, no, neither the skin. They carried the same determination, the passion to learn, to be the best there it is, the bright darkness, soft smile and uncertain eyes...the very same essence, blood and fire.

She loved them _greatly_.

"I'm glad to know things between you and your father are doing well."

Lily shrugged, "He's nice to me, and he does treat you right, so I don't see a reason not to get along."

"And you don't...don't disapprove on our relationship?" Maleficent couldn't help asking. Diego and her were _twin flames_ —it took some time for her to understand that and much more to accept it. As for her child, however...

"Mom, I told you to get a room."

Lily didn't see the point on talking about something that was decided before time could be even counted.

"I know but---"

"Why does it matter?"

Would she give up on her soul mate based on what their child thought?

"I can speak for him and myself as not wanting you to feel uncomfortable—"

"Your love life is none of my business." Lily interrupted.

Maleficent's eyes were uncertain, watching her child's face at every moment, "Lily, your opinion means everything to us."

"And I don't want to talk about it."

Maleficent frowned, far from her understanding the reasons behind such aversion of children for their parents' love life, but she chose to respect her child's wishes, "Very well. But I can't say speak for your father this time. He can be very...passionate, as you may already tell. Also, insisting. He may not---"

"Like he did with the ring?"

It was out before Lily could think.

The answer was a laugh and words that seemed quite simple, really, "The proposal. _Of course_ he would tell you about it. What a foolish, foolish man."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Because...?"

Maleficent's sigh sounded tired, "Lily, your father is a very dramatic man. It's part of his culture, yes, to be so passionate, but men take that to another level. Be mages, warriors, rogues, nobles, peasants, dragons, humans...vigilantes. Possessive and territorial. What did he tell you? Something about traditions, I bet?" As Lily nodded her affirmation, Maleficent rolled her eyes, "His culture does use rings as a sign of marriage, yet your father's intentions have nothing to do with the traditions he seems to _suddenly_ appreciate."

Now, that was interesting.

"What then?"

Maleficent smirked, "Forget _traditions_. This is a matter of _possession_. Dragons are like that, but so are men. Your father wants me to wear a ring that bears his mark—to show around like a pet wearing its master's shield for the first time in one of those tea parties for court ladies. I refuse to be part of this. I'm not a pet, but his twin flame, the mother of his children."

"So...you're not marrying him?"

Maleficent's response was soft, and her voice carried great amusement, "I was as surprised as you to know he wanted to marry me."

"Because you knew it had nothing to do with marriage?"

Maleficent laughed again, "That too. Also, because I never saw myself as a bride—not after what Briar Rose did to me. It wasn't supposed to be possible. My goal then was to have power through knowledge. Whatever I had to do it, I would have it done. Power mattered to me."

Lily felt a _but_ coming.

"But now I have you both. And there is nothing stronger than this feeling. After all that happened...well, everything changed. For the better. And I'm glad we are together as a family."

 _That_ was her chance.

That was her _bloody_ chance.

"Good, because...well, uh, I mean...you—" Lily cursed in a thought. She was stammering. Nothing new. She tried again, repeating the words, but nothing would come out. She could not find the words to express what she was feeling, but there was something. _"Shit,"_ she thought aloud, praying that no one had heard of her, but knowing that this was exactly what had happened.

Her bad luck was to blame.

"Lily—"

"I know about the baby." She let it out at once. "And I wondered _why_ you didn't tell me...so I went to _Papa_. He told me you were afraid, that it took him time to make you trust him enough and...and tell him. I just—I want to know _why_. Because it doesn't make sense."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. In the background, the sound of the clock hanging in the wall— _tick, tock, tick, tock_ —and the wind hitting the trees.

Maleficent blinked a few times, trying to formulate an answer. She was very perplexed.

"Lily," the sorceress did not fight the urge to sigh, "I never meant to hide anything from you."

Oh, she wasn't angry by that—she was once, but now it wouldn't make if so as much it would be unfair to her mother. So anger? Not at all.

"You weren't exactly being Mrs Discretion on the office. I heard _everything."_

A light blush washed over Maleficent's face almost too abruptly and Lily felt the grip of their hands loose. She chose to break it at once, placing her own hands on her lap. The silence brought back that old pain in her chest. She was suddenly nervous. The real fear of saying some unwanted thing left her under stress. She cared so much about her mother—she did not want to hurt nor to offend her.

However, the darkness was skilled in making her say the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Just like now.

"Look," she began softly, "I don't care if you want to have a baby or twenty. It's not my business, anyway. It's your life. I have nothing to do with it. Papa and I talked about it, so the rest doesn't really matter." Anxious, she took a deep breath to try to calm the strong beat of her heart. She was not as successful.

"Lily..."

But the young woman kept talking, "I'm not trying to, _ugh—_ I just...I guess I was hoping you'd tell me? But you didn't, so...I thought you were afraid of the darkness. That I would be a bad influence to...to the kid." Lily felt stupid. There was no point in fear, and yet there she was, unable to face her own mother, her mind cursing the darkness for making her feel so stupid. "I won't." She promised. "This...this is family. I wouldn't mess up things again—"

"Lily, please, don't." Maleficent was visibly unstable. She never planned her pregnancy to be revealed that way. She should have known better. Lily was her little girl. She owned her the truth. "Please, I wouldn't think of even considering you imposing any harm upon your sibling, that's—I _never_ will. And I...I can only blame myself." She lamented. "I knew I should have told you first, not wait for you to discover. Not only to preserve what we have, but to avoid any embarrassing—" to see the confused look her daughter offered her, Maleficent felt foolish, given into a sigh along apologetically eyes, "Forgive me?"

_Damn it._

"How long?" Asking about the pregnancy was the best Lily could do.

"Fourteen weeks."

Lily swallowed the knot on her throat. She didn't know why she felt like crying. Family matters were a handful for her.

She tried a tight smile, "Will she be a dragon like us?"

Maleficent opened a smile, "What makes you feel it is a girl?" She asked.

Lily frowned, "You don't need to hide it anymore. _Papa_ told me about that too."

A pause.

Then—"He _what_?" It seemed that an avalanche had fallen over her head, and the sorceress raised from her chair.

Lily did too. She panicked, "Mom, you... _damn it_ , you didn't know?!"

Maleficent shook her head, "No, I—" She felt the words in her mouth like velvet, and could barely believe them. She let out an inward laugh, "I'm having _another_ girl?"

And she sounded just _so_ happy. Her smile was full and big and pure, matching the blue of her shining eyes.

"He arrange this." She deduced quickly, and Lily huffed, annoyed, knowing too well that her mother was right. She couldn't believe she fell for that. She would've to watch herself better now. "Your father... _this_ —you and me spilling secrets at each other." She was chuckling as she shook her head—unbelievable. "Oh, Don. Always the strategist."

_"Of course."_

The pair of dragons turned, and there he was—Diego, standing by the kitchen door, his clothing giving signs of someone who just woke up. His expression was serious, but his eyes betrayed his amusement.

Maleficent walked over to him, "You knew." She pointed a finger to his chest, "How did you knew? And why you didn't tell me?"

Diego brought her hand to his lips, "Ask your aunts."

In the background, Lily snorted, " _Seriously_?"

Maleficent merely pursed her lips into an ultimately irritated pout.

"You were acting strangely." Diego explained. "They checked, thus telling me I was to be a father of a girl. Fauna called, asked me about you. Merryweather and Flora were arguing in the background."

Maleficent shouldn't be surprised, "About what?"

"Why you wouldn't tell me. Fauna told them to stop because she wanted to hear any news about the little girl. I thought she was talking about Lily. So I asked. They panicked and the line was off. Minutes later, they called again, Flora this time, apologizing for spoiling the surprise. Apparently finding out was a part of the spell they performed on you that no one was expecting. Rather, they forgot."

"And you didn't tell me."

"It happened on this morning."

Maleficent pitched the bridge of her nose, sighing deeply, "I won't say it is not good that I know. You know I detest surprises. And I'm very happy my child was the one to tell me and—" She stopped, and then raised her eyes to Diego, smirking, "I do hope you realize you are trapped in a house with three dragon women, yes?" She used in a mocking tone.

Diego wasn't affected, "You didn't seem to mind when I spoke of, perhaps, five children causing trouble."

As Maleficent's eyes turned kind again, a warm hand rested over her womb, "No, I didn't."

Meanwhile, Lily was a little taken aback by the number, "You guys want a whole soccer team?" She asked.

Maleficent seemed to actually consider this option and grabbed her man's hand, leading back to to the dinning table. They sat side by side, fingers locked together, and Lily knew they couldn't be more cheesy if they tried.

"When are you laying the egg?" She asked.

Diego answered, "She won't."

Lily was taken aback by this, "Are you sure?" Her mother never sounded as the type who actually enjoyed go through any hardships, especially if you consider her past.

"I never had a choice, in the first place. You were conceived in dragon form, so you'd be born in dragon form. As your father is no dragon—" Diego rolled his eyes at this, "—so far this is a human pregnancy and any other I might have will also follow this path. I will have to go through a human pregnancy... _and_ labour." She made a pained face at the end of the phrase. The Dragon had delivered many babies on his time as a healer, and Maleficent had been there to assist. And watch. The memories of screams aren't good, no matter how used to physical pain Maleficent could be.

"So we wait six months, not three?"

Diego couldn't not notice her frustration, "Disappointed?" He asked.

Lily was not patient, "I kinda had plans."

Maleficent hold her hand over the table, "Fret not, my love. It won't take too long. For what is worth, it is good we have more time to discuss on the preparations for the baby's arrival. Your father and I..." They shared a look, "We talked about a few things already. It was so unexpected, we...we didn't think it would happen again. Not after so many years. Which is why I wanted to...wait a little longer till I talked to you personally. I can't think clearly when my emotions take over me."

"Or at all." Diego said, earning another slap to his chest.

"Your father—" Maleficent continued, "—helped me to put my thoughts on place. I am far more rational than I was when before telling him about my pregnancy. Somehow, I felt safer to...approach you. No matter how frightened I was."

"I don't like when people hide things from me." Lily knew she shouldn't have said it, what was the use to put more salt unto the wound? Yet, she needed to understand her mother and herself.

Maleficent sighed, "I know and I'm sorry. Can you forgive us? Me?"

Lily thought for a moment. Expressing the strange anxiety that her heart was pumping was impossible, making her angry. But nothing seemed to matter now; she never found success in words. She accepted defeat and moved her right hand in a circle movement, and a cloud of purple magic was wrapped around her fingers until a stuffed toy plucked up in a spell.

She heard a gasp, and the strong beat of her own heart.

She swallowed, "I...I brought this after I...eavesdropped."

Lily wouldn't even know what her mother was feeling because she refused to look at her, staring at the _stuffed dragon Disney Maleficent_ in her hands.

Maleficent recognized herself right away, and was not able to form words to express her feeling.

Lily took advantage of the silence to continue, "I...I thought it would be nice if she had this because, you know, I had one too...when I was a kid. It was a bear but he kinda made me feel safe...if that makes any sense. I just...want her to feel safe. Because...because I might not know her yet but...I really want to. I—" She allowed herself a pause, frowning at what she was about to say, nervous at her confession no matter how true it was—and perhaps, nervous because how true it was. "I love her already. As I love you, Mom." her eyes flicked to Diego, "And you too, Papa."

Diego visibly swallowed, though if it there was any surprise on him, it was left unsaid.

Lily took an object out of her jacket pocket—the same silvery little thing her mother had given her on their first day together in Storybrooke, "I want her to have this." She said. "It's more useful to her than to me anyway, so...so _damn it_ , say something—"

"We love you too."

The young dragon raised her head to find two pairs of blue and hazel eyes so bright at her that it was actually painful. With a smile, the older dragon rose from her chair and walked around the table to pull Lily up and embrace her. The young dragon felt that her mother was crying on her shoulder, and so she held her for a while, waiting for her to calm down.

"I love you so much." Maleficent whispered.

Lily nodded lightly, and reached out to wipe the tears from her mother's cheeks. The emotional instability, well, Lily guessed it was hormones and so a doctor would really help. She would schedule an appointment soon. _Tomorrow,_ if needed.

"Were you that emotional when—"

"—when I was pregnant with you? I attacked people on sight and gathered more treasures in one day that I had in years."

"Wouldn't that attract more hunters?"

"It did. I was stupid back then."

Lily frowned, "Mom, it wasn't your fault."

"You're too kind." Maleficent cupped Lily's face, "Thank you again. For being so understanding. I couldn't be more lucky as a mother."

Lily felt her eyes burning. She blinked a few times, keeping it strong, which was useless. Tears were bathing her face anyhow. She pressed her palms to her eyes, "...why do we cry every time we talk?"

"Dragons are emotionally sympathetic." Diego was saying, and already up and close to them, wrapping an arm around Lily's shoulders and kissing her hair lovingly. Lily made no move to stop him—in fact, she snuggled closer. "Some more than most." Diego smiled to Maleficent, who watched her family with that kind of smile that was beautiful and sincere, something that matched the brightness of her tear-filled eyes.

She picked up the stuffed version of herself and just knew she was about to cry again, "I didn't know there was such a thing. Where did you find it?"

"Internet." Lily pulled away to look up at her father, "They didn't have your version, but I found a fox with a mask. They're delivering it in a few days."

Diego wasn't that amused, "I can't wait."

The package arrived two days later.

As to the rest?

The wind was still restless outside as Lily settled on her sister's room, watching her small hands clutching at her stuffed dragon and masked fox.

Labour had been unexpectedly easy—twelve hours of shouting and cursing from Lily's part only. Maleficent wouldn't lose her regal demeanour not even when giving birth. Diego held her hand the entire time without saying a single word.

Lily waited outside, and August hugged her when Dr Whale gave the news of a healthy little girl awaiting her big sister at the Maternity Ward.

One night later, safe and sound at home, the day kept repeating itself through Lily's mind.

It was inconsistent to apply its meaning to past experiences, but significant if seen by other angles. The result was simple: moving a bed to her sister's room in order to guard her sleep from the dangers of snowy princesses and puppy like princes stealing a crib in the middle of the night.

They would've to kill her first.

The darkness, in turn, made its presence known with thoughts of anger and jealously, surely self-conscious of the need to take control over once forbidden thoughts of love and passion.

True to herself, Lily was happy. For herself. For her baby sister. For her parents. They loved each other deeply. She had no doubts, as her strong attitude and lack of patience shouted that she was the fruit of an overwhelming passion between two creatures who loved power, something that she really had no interest in.

The irony was on Lily herself...and her little sister, of course. But who could blame little _Giselle de La Vega_ for the actions of fate? She was so adorable that Lily was stupidly unable to tell her _no_ , especially when she looked up to her with that pair of hazel eyes, shinning like stars.

Lily would then kiss her forehead and hold her close to her chest, singing tales of dragons and magic, sharing warmth and making oaths of safety, whispering promises of a bright future and a dog (because ' _Mom—Papa wanted me to have a unicorn._ ').

And so she accepted, _yes—_ having a family was very scaring.

Yet again, she loved them all.

To _hell_ with the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! More stories will be added soon! See ya!


End file.
